


"Plan sin ropa" en la playa

by jimmyorton619



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Innocence, Kid Goten, Omorashi, Pee, Son Goten - Freeform, pipi, potty
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmyorton619/pseuds/jimmyorton619





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Plan sin ropa"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528916) by [jimmyorton619](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmyorton619/pseuds/jimmyorton619). 



Tienes 3 añitos. Es verano. Estás en la casa del pueblo de tu abuela, solito con tu  
cuidadora, la señorita Ana. Te acabas de levantar y desayunar por la mañana.  
Estás completamente desnudito, ya que estás en pleno “plan sin ropa”. Nada más  
terminar de desayunar y de lavarte los dientes, sientas tu bendito culito y tu  
sagrada pilila en el suelo y te pones a ver en la tele “Doraemon”.

De repente, mientras ves “Doraemon”, te das cuenta de que te están empezando  
a entrar ganas de hacer pipí. ¡Oh oh! No deberías haber bebido tanta leche a la  
hora del desayuno... Te empiezas a tocar y manosear la pilila, pero quieres seguir  
viendo “Doraemon”, así que decides aguantarte el pipí, como un niño grande.

Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato, las ganas de hacer pipí siguen aumentando, y ya  
no puedes evitar ponerte de pie y empezar a hacer el baile del pipí. Ana se da  
cuenta, y te pregunta si tienes ganas de hacer un pipí...

Tú le respondes que no, porque no quieres perderte “Doraemon”, pero ella te  
conoce bien, así que, sin pensárselo dos veces, va a buscar tu orinal, te lo trae y te  
lo pone delante tuya en el suelo, animándote a que empieces a hacer pipí en él. Tú  
la miras con algo de vergüenza, pero, al empezar a notar que ya no te puedes  
aguantar mucho más el pipí, obedeces y te pones en “posición de pipí”.

Unos segundos más tardes, un largo y bonito chorro de pipí empieza a salir de tu  
pilila. Ay, que gustirrinín... Ana ríe, y te acaricia el culete para que sueltes todo el  
pipí que te quede en tu pequeña vejiga. Ufff, cuanto pipí... Finalmente, el chorrito  
de pipí cesa, Ana te manosea la pilila para que no quede ni una gotita de pipí en tu  
pilila, te da un besito en la mejilla para felicitarte por haber hecho un pipí en el  
orinal satisfactoriamente y se lleva el orinal al cuarto de baño para tirar el pipí al  
váter, mientras tú sigues viendo tranquila y alegremente “Doraemon”.


	2. Chapter 2

Tienes 3 añitos. Es verano. Estás en la casa de la playa de tu abuela, solito con tu  
cuidadora, la señorita Ana. Acabáis de salir para ir a la playa para pasar la mañana  
allí. Para tu alegría, vas completamente desnudito, con tu bendito culito y tu  
preciosa y sagrada pilila al aire. Sin embargo, aunque llevas los cubos y las palas  
para jugar en la arena, tienes la sensación de que se te ha olvidado algo...

Y, de repente, caes.

Oh oh... ¡Se te ha olvidado hacer pipí antes de salir de casa! No has hecho pipí en  
toda la mañana...

De repente, te paras y le comunicas a Ana, mientras te manoseas la pilila, que  
necesitas hacer un pipí urgentemente. Ana te recrimina que no lo hicieras antes de  
salir, pero, al verte tu cara de agobio, no se lo piensa dos veces: te coge de la  
mano y empieza a llevarte rápidamente en dirección al Paseo Marítimo, donde hay  
unos baños públicos. La presión del pipí acumulado en tu pequeña vejiga aumenta  
cada vez más y más, pero, afortunadamente, consigues aguantarte hasta llegar a  
la puerta de los baños públicos. Sin embargo, aunque Ana te ordena entrar a hacer  
pipí, tu mente infantil e inocente empieza a ignorar completamente a Ana y al pipí  
y a centrarse enteramente en un tiovivo muy chulo y colorido que había al lado de  
los baños, hasta tal punto de que te olvidas (o ignoras) que te estás haciendo pipí...

Hasta que, en un momento determinado, casi sin darte cuenta, un chorrito de pipí  
empieza a salir de tu pilila. Rápidamente, consigues pararlo, pero ya es demasiado  
tarde: se te está escapando el pipí. Ana, que ya ve que va a ser muy difícil que des  
un paso más en dirección a los baños sin que tu “grifo” del pipí se te abra  
completamente, decide rodearte con su toalla para que tengas más intimidad y  
puedas hacer el pipí en el suelo tranquilamente. Te da un poco de pena (por ella)  
la situación, pero, como ya no te lo puedes aguantar más... Pipí, pipí...

Te pones en “posición de hacer pipí” y, pasados unos pocos segundos, un largo y  
definitivo chorrito de pipí empieza a salir de tu pilila. Ay, que gustirrinín... Ana te  
acaricia el culete para que sueltes todo el pipí que te quede en tu pequeña vejiga.  
Ufff, cuanto pipí... Finalmente, el chorrito de pipí cesa, y Ana te manosea la pilila  
para que no quede en ella ni una gotita de pipí. Como te sientes mal por ella, le  
pides perdón por el “accidente”, pero ella, riéndose, te responde que no pasa  
nada, que eso le puede pasar a cualquiera y que has dejado un charquito muy  
bonito de pipí en el suelo del Paseo Marítimo. Te coge en brazos, te da un besito en  
la mejilla y te lleva en dirección a la playa, donde jugaréis mucho y pasaréis una  
bella mañana.


End file.
